A demon in our midst
by LenLenKun
Summary: Throughout the years many women were reported missing from their homes, suddenly disappearing in the middle of the night. When two detectives, Kaito and Len, are called in, can they unravel the mystery and save the women in time?
1. The beginning

**Wow, finally a new story! I apologize to everyone for being gone for so long. School and life have taken up all of my time . But, I finally have something that I started working on~ So sit back, relax, and enjoy! **

**Warning: I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.**

**Summary (Kind of): A retelling of 'The Madness of Duke Venomania', but with some twists involved~**

* * *

In a small town in the mountains of Europe, there was a tragedy that occurred that nobody could stop or prevent. Throughout the years many women were reported missing from their homes, suddenly disappearing in the middle of the night. No matter what the townspeople did, nothing stopped the women from going missing. After a few years of this occurrence going on, the people decided to call in help from the outside.

**Xx**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Len asked excitedly as he bounced up and down on the train seat. It was going to be his first case since joining the local police academy, so he was more than excited to get things started.

Kaito, on the other hand, just sighed and continued to go through the case files as he listened to Len pester him constantly. He would have preferred to go solo on this case, but his superiors had insisted that he take the newbie with him to give him some field experience. In his opinion he believed that nobody else wanted to deal with the young boy.

"Ugh, I just want to get off of this thing already!"

"We're almost there, Len," Kaito replied with an annoyed tone, handing his "partner" the files that he was just previously going through. "Meanwhile, try to familiarize yourself with the info so we can go straight to work when we get there."

Len nodded and slowly went through the files to make sure he didn't read over anything. To him the case sounded like a normal kidnapping ring, but he knew there had to be something unusual about the case he just wasn't seeing. After a few moments he looked up to see his partner leaning against the window, fast asleep.

Suddenly the train came to a quick stop which caused Len to fall out of his seat and Kaito to snap awake. They both looked at each other and quickly stumbled out of their little room/section.

"_All passengers getting off at Glassview, please exit via the back and have a nice day."_

"Well, that's our stop. Grab the bags and meet me off the train," Kaito stated as he left Len behind to carry both of their luggage. Len only groaned and dragged the bags behind himself as he tried to keep up with his much faster partner.

**Xx**

The town of Glassview was something seen in most horror movies. Roads were unpaved and jagged, houses were small and dilapidated, and the people all wore old century clothing. In Len's opinion it looked like something straight out of his favorite movie, Silent Hill. The two only knew they were in the right place because of the signs all over that had the name painted on them.

"Alright, I suppose we should try to find a place to stay first…" Kaito walked ahead of his younger partner as he tried to search for a hotel to stay in. They checked a few places out, but the people were so rude to them and said that they should immediately leave their town. After searching for a good hour or so the two found their search efforts to be fruitless and figured they would be sleeping outside for the night.

"I hear you guys are looking for a place to stay?" Kaito and Len both looked up to see the strangest guy they had ever seen. Unlike the old fashioned people all over, this guy had aqua-ish hair and wore Tripp pants with chains all over the place. "If you want, you can stay at my place. It's just around the corner."

Kaito and Len both looked at each other before jumping at the chance. "We would love to stay at your place! Thank you for the kind offer, um…"

The young man laughed as he grabbed the two men's bags and carried them back to his own home. "My name is Mikuo. I'm the only normal one around here I guess."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Len and this is my partner, Kaito," Len introduced as he helped the guy with the bags. The three of them got into to the house and no time at all, and once there Mikuo led the other two to a spare bedroom in the back.

Len let out a loud sigh as he collapsed on the bed that he was to be sharing with Kaito. His back was killing him from all the weight of the baggage. They weren't told how long this case might take so they decided to take 2 months worth of clothing and supplies with them. "Ah, it feels so nice to be back home finally!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at what his partner had just said. "Back home? That must be the reason why you were sent here with me…" He ran a hand through his blue hair and sat down in a chair that was located in the corner of the room. "Anyways, for now we need to focus on our job at hand. Apparently there are about 6 women missing…"

"Just six women? That number doesn't sound right at all…" Len replied as he slowly started to fall asleep in his spot on the bed. Both of them knew that those numbers had to be wrong, but they could always validate their beliefs with their investigation.

For a while the two remained silent, with Len eventually falling asleep. Kaito continued to read through the case files numerous times until he had everything memorized. He let out a loud yawn and got up to go to sleep when he noticed something unusual outside. Outside the window he saw a strangely beautiful man walking around with a woman who was equally as beautiful. It was well past midnight at this point, so why were the two walking around so late?

Kaito went to go open the window when he saw the couple walk into a little house across the street. "What a strange couple…" he mumbled as he relaxed and changed into some night garments. Before getting into bed he went over to his journal and wrote down a quick note: _'Investigate man with long purplish hair and his wife'. _With another loud yawn he changed his clothing and got into bed with the sprawled out Len.

* * *

**Enjoy it? If so, please review! No flaming though 3 The next chapter will be out as soon as I am able to finish it up.**


	2. Someone has a secret

**Woot, finally another chapter done~ Ugh, sorry for the delays in the uploading though. Life has just been out to get me... I actually had to rewrite this chapter because the original one got deleted when my power went out the other day. Anyways, things are slowly moving forward in this thing. Next chapter will be longer and have Gakupo in it!**

**Notice: I don't own the characters here, unfortunately.**

* * *

Len had woken up especially early the next morning for no reason at all. Letting out a soft yawn, he realized that he was currently curled up against his partner's chest. He blushed a little and sat up slowly so he wouldn't wake Kaito up.

"_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps… If only things were like how they used to be…"_ Len thought to himself as he quickly and quietly got dressed. No matter how many times he had tried to think about the past, Len knew that Kaito wouldn't remember any of it or even believe it. A soft sigh escaped Len's lips as he leaned over the bed to kiss his partner on the forehead.

A sudden knock at the door startled Len, but he tried his best to quietly walk over to the door and answer it without waking Kaito up. On the other side of the door was an upset looking Mikuo, who looked like any little thing could set him off at the moment. "We need to talk…"

Len nodded a little and followed the other man down to the kitchen where they both sat down. There was a foul smell in the air as Len noticed that something was cooking in the oven. He shuddered and looked back at the unhappy man across from him.

"He knows that you're here…" Mikuo stated quietly after a few moments. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. "Also, they're doing it again…"

Groaning and laying his head on the table, Len didn't really have a response at the moment. He knew things were going to get ugly soon, but then again it was always messy when he came back home. "I know that he knows… When are you going to work today?" The blond asked as he moved his head to look at Mikuo, whom only sighed again and shook his head.

"I guess after I am done cooking I will head to work…" Mikuo suddenly got up and walked over to one of the counters, picking up a single envelope. "By the way, this is for you." He handed the envelope to Len and watched as the younger boy quickly opened it and scanned the contents.

Len suddenly got up and tucked the envelope away in the jacket he was wearing. "I'm going out for a while… When Kaito gets up, please don't tell him anything that would make me get into trouble." Before Mikuo could even reply to Len's request he was already leaving the house.

**xxxxx**

"And you're sure that nobody entered your home late last night?

"I swear that I have never heard of or seen a man with your descriptions before! Now what does this have to do with my missing daughter?"

Kaito sighed inwardly as he patiently tried to deal with the man in front of him. This morning he and Len had been woken up early and informed that another woman had gone missing in the middle of the night. Ironically, it happened to be the house where Kaito had seen the mysterious man walk into. However, when asked about the man, nobody had any idea of who he was.

"Sir, I'm just trying to figure out what's happening here… I swear that I will find your daughter as soon as I get a good lead to follow."

The man grumbled and nodded reluctantly, cooperating with the questions being asked. After a while Kaito got up and thanked the man, leaving to go find his partner. When he got back to the house they were staying at, Len was nowhere in sight. "Perhaps he's just out eating or getting some information…"

However, when hours went by and there was no sign of the younger male, Kaito began to get worried. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was well into the night already. Although Len was often a goofball and a hyperactive teen, he was always one for showing up on time or leaving a note behind when he went out somewhere.

With a loud sigh and yawn, Kaito grabbed his jacket and shoes, going out to find his partner. It was fairly dark outside already but he was determined to find Len no matter what. He asked around to see if anyone would lend him a flashlight or something, but the townspeople just ignored him completely and left him in the dark.

"_God Len… Where could you have gone off too?"_

Kaito searched virtually every nook and cranny of the small town without any luck. Nobody had seen Len at all that day which made the blue haired man even more worried. Pulling out a small map from out of his pocket, huddled under a dim street light to cross off another place that he had searched.

"_Alright, I have searched every building in this town and still nothing… I must have missed a place or something. Len couldn't have left here of his own free will if all of his things are still in the room with my things."_

Suddenly Kaito jumped and let out a small shriek when he felt someone sneak up behind him and poke him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a girl with bluish-green pigtails and a cute little dress standing behind him, holding back a fit of giggles.

"Who are you, and what are you doing out here so late?" Kaito asked cautiously as he studied the girl in front of him. The girl just giggled and smiled too innocently at him before giving him a slight curtsy.

"Oh, my name is Miku!" She introduced as she held out a hand, which the taller man refused to shake after a few moments. Miku only rolled her eyes a little before speaking again. "The boy you are looking for, Len, I know where he is at."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Kaito questioned mentally if he should trust this stranger at all. Throughout his searching the village and its residents all day, he had the faintest idea of where this girl came from and what her intentions were. But did he have any other choice at the moment? So far this girl was the only one in the place who knew where his partner was.

"Please take me to him then… But if you try anything funny I will not hesitate to shoot you and/or have you arrested."

Miku nodded and grabbed a hold of the male's hand, smiling up at him sweetly. Of all the things she wanted to be doing at the moment, leading this guy to their destination was not on the list. However, she was under orders and had no choice in the matter. "Alright, I understand. Let's go!"

Before Kaito could say anything or change his mind, Miku was all but dragging him down the street to some unknown destination. _"Len, you better be alright… Or else…"_

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Another character has appeared! -clears throat- Anyways, like I said, it is slowly getting somewhere... Len has secrets! Haha, thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter coming out soon~**_


	3. The Duke

**Ugh, I apologize to everyone for taking forever on uploading this chapter. I previously lost all the stuff for this story and am currently rewriting chapters. Also, I was busy with things concerning Metrocon~ Anyways, I finally got this up and it is a bit longer than the last two chapters~ So enjoy~**

**F.Y.I: The beggining part with Gakupo takes place in the morning-afternoon, before Kaito met up with Miku that night . **

**I still don't own Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Meiko, or Miku. I wish I did though!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**(Read the F.Y.I. part first to hopefully not be confused)**_

Gakupo groaned lightly as he sat up in his bed and looked round the room. His hair was a mess from the previous night's activities, but that didn't make him feel satisfied at all. No, what he needed the most was something that he could never get a hold of. _"Oh, just wait until I finally get my hands on you…"_

A sudden knock on the door made the man snap out of his thoughts. He mumbled a short "come in" as he quickly put some of his clothing. Turning around, he saw one of his many wives eyeing him like how kids eyed candy in a store. "And what brings you here so early, Meiko?"

Meiko just giggled softly and walked over to her "husband". She could tell that he was grumpy like usual, but his foul mood wasn't about to make her feel any less happy. "Well, I have a surprise for you, dear." she started; only slightly catching the man's attention. "A certain blond little boy is here to see you, and only you."

Gakupo turned around to face Meiko, a smirk forming on his face. Had he heard the woman correctly? Was the bane of his existence really back to meet him? Chuckling, the violet haired man gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and walked her out of the bedroom. "How long has he been here, and when did he get here?"

"Hmm, about a few minutes before my personal chef did, which was at 10 like every Tuesday morning," Meiko replied as she walked with her husband to the greeting room. She had known how badly he had been waiting for this moment ever since the incident years ago. "But for now I'll let you handle things on your own..." Smiling a little, she kissed Gakupo on the cheek and left him to take care of his own business.

"_This time you'll be the one on your knees suffering, Len."_

**_xxxx_**

"So where exactly are you taking me? Aren't your parents worried about you?" Kaito asked the girl in front of him, who was dragging him to what seemed like nowhere. The girl in return just giggled and led him deeper into the dark.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two came to stop in front of a huge mansion that stood high in the middle of nowhere. How Kaito had missed something so big from the town had absolutely confused him to no end. "Well, we're here now!"

"H-here? You live in this big place all alone?" Kaito asked as he stared up in awe at the mansion. Miku smiled and tugged on his hand, trying to lead the blue-haired man inside the building. "It looks even better on the inside! So you should totally come in with me!"

Kaito hesitated for a moment and tried to weigh his options. Either Len was inside this place or it was all a big trap of some sort. _"Well what do I have to lose? Well, besides my job, partner, and life…"_ Letting out a small sigh, he consented to the girl's plan of going inside.

Miku beamed happily and jumped up and down for a few seconds. "I promise that you won't regret this! You're going to have tons of fun with all of us again!" She squealed happily, not letting Kaito question her statement as he was quickly dragged into the foreboding place.

**xxx**

"You're a sick monster, Gakupo. What makes you think that I would ever let him come see someone like you?" Len hissed as the other man in the room smirked at his actions. "I made a promise to never let him come back here again, and I swear on my honor as a man that I will keep that promise!"

Gakupo just rolled his eyes and chuckled at the boy's meaningless words. Honor as a man? The poor child had the looks of a 12 year-old and always would. With a loud sigh he suddenly got up from his chair and walked over to one of his bookshelves, looking for something while Len cautiously watched his actions. "Do you remember, Len, the last time that you came to see me?"

Len growled lowly and looked away from the man. "How could I not? You stabbed me with a fork at the dinner party when I got too close to your _lover_." The purple haired man smirked and nodded as he pulled out a small picture book and handed it to the young boy.

"I worked on it a bit more while you've been away for the past number of years. It contains information about every young woman that has been missing for the past century," Gakupo paused to make sure that he had the blonde's full attention. "Including your beloved sister, Rin."

"And I am assuming that you want something in return for this, correct?" The young boy slightly raised an eyebrow as he quickly flipped through some pages in the small book. He growled a little when Gakupo leaned down to cup his chin and stroke his cheek, almost if he was some type of house cat. "You already know what I want, Len. Give me what was rightfully mine and I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Flinching, Len suddenly pushed the man away from himself and ran straight for the door. To his dismay the door had been locked from the outside. _"Damn, why hadn't I seen this coming?"_

"Impatient as always, hmm?" Gakupo chuckled as he slowly approached the visibly shaken boy. "How about we make a deal? You give me an hour to do whatever I please with you, and I'll postpone my little search for my possessions for a little while. It's ideally a win-win situation for both of us."

Len closed his eyes and felt himself tremble as the older man approached him and slid a cold hand up his shirt. Could he really go through with the man's plan? Did he really even have a choice at the moment? He felt tears forming as he whispered a small "fine" to Gakupo.

"_I'm so sorry, Kaito…"_

**_xxx_**

"And this is where we have dinner every night! Next up is the ball room!" Miku chimed happily as she forcefully dragged a reluctant Kaito around various places of the mansion. He had asked about Len several times already, but Miku had either changed the subject or told him that she didn't know.

"Look, I should really be getting back before Len does…" Kaito mumbled as he suddenly stopped halfway through the tour. After what seemed like hours of complete nonsense, He had tried searching for Len as they walked around the mansion, but the girl leading around had done nothing but evade his questions. "So if you would be so kind as to show me the exit, I can be on my way."

Miku frowned darkly and squeezed the blue-haired man's hand tightly, practically digging her nails into his hand. Kaito yelped and tried to get out of the girl's grip, but nothing seemed to loosen up her grip. "I can't allow you to leave us again. Not after you just returned to us!" The young girl yelled at him.

Kaito could see little drops of blood coming from the spots where the girl's nails were digging into his skin. With his free hand he went to reach for his hidden gun, but realized shortly that he had forgotten to take it with him. Just as Kaito was prepared to possibly smack the girl, a man with beautiful purple hair exited from one of the hallway rooms and stepped in between them.

"Now, what seems to be the problem here, Miku?" The man had asked as he swiftly removed the girl's hand from the other man in front of him. "It isn't nice to hurt the guests and make them feel unwelcome here."

"I d-didn't mean to! I'm so sorry for hurting you!" Miku bowed repeatedly to Kaito, apologizing over and over again until he told her that it was alright. Gakupo smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around the young girl, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I am terribly sorry for the mess she had caused you in my absence. Perhaps a nice dinner and some wine will make up for it?"

"I don't know... I mean, I came here to look for someone and finish an important case for work…" Kaito stated as he tried to think of a way to just leave the mansion already. However, the slightly taller man smirked and patted him on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance? Possibly over dinner?" Gakupo suggested as he kept eye contact with the undoubtedly hesitant man before him. "Besides, it is already too late to be wandering out in the dark alone."

Kaito inwardly groaned as he tried weighing his options about the situation. He could stay and have dinner and then leave, or he could keep whining and possibly get attacked by the girl again. Suddenly, having dinner with some strangers didn't sound so bad at all. "Alright… I suppose some dinner couldn't hurt me at all… Oh, you can call me Kaito by the way." He held out a hand to the man in front of him.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Kaito." Gakupo shook the man's hand gently and told Miku to get the preparations for dinner ready. "Well, since you so graciously introduced yourself, I suppose it wouldn't hurt me to do the same. You can call me Duke Venomania, and this is my lovely home."

* * *

**Woot, another chapter completed! It is a bit longer than the last two chapters~ Anyways, review if you wish to~ I will be hopefully uploading the next chapter soon.**


End file.
